Friendship and Love
by zephyrus 123
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATE
1. Love Letter

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: Friendship and Love by Dei-kun coolz**

**Love Letter**

**(Kiba's POV)**

Pagi ini seperti biasa dengan enggan aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju Konoha _Kôtôgakkô_[1]. Tempat yang paling membosankan, tapi- karena ada _dia _hari-hari membosankan itu berubah menjadi hari yang --setidaknya-- menyenangkan. _Dia _yang kumaksud adalah Hyuuga Hinata, dari keluarga Hyuuga. Sifatnya pendiam, pemalu, baik, dan juga pintar. Diam-diam aku mengagumi dan menyukainya.

Hinata mempunyai saudara sepupu yang bernama Hyuuga Neji. Neji adalah ketua dari club karate, aku salah satu anggotanya. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau masuk ke club karate, tapi—karena dia adalah saudara sepupunya Hinata dan dia juga tinggal seatap sama Hinata akupun terpaksa masuk club-nya hanya untuk menanyakan semua hal yang menyangkut Hinata, dari kegiatan, warna kesukaan, zodiak, shio, dan lain-lain. Untung saja Neji tidak terlalu curiga, toh- dia tidak terlalu peduli dan dia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan enteng, entah dia berbohong atau dia menjawab karena tidak ingin aku bertanya lagi dan lagi padanya.

Sekarang aku sudah sampai, aku melepaskan sepatuku dan menggantinya dengan sepatu khusus untuk di dalam ruangan, lalu meletakkan sepatuku di_ getabako_[2]. Saat akan menuju kelas, aku bertemu dengan Naruto yang berada agak jauh di depanku.

"Naruto!" teriakku memanggilnya.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Narutopun membalikkan tubuhnya. Aku memacu jalanku.

"Kiba..."

Kamipun berpapasan bersama menuju kelas. Uzumaki Naruto adalah sahabatku sejak di_ chuugakkô_[3]. Kami selalu sekelas hingga sekarang. Sifatnya hampir sama sepertiku tapi dia lebih pintar. Tak terasa sudah sampai di kelas.

Aku melihat Hinata yang sudah sampai duluan. Aku iri pada Naruto karena dia duduk di sebelah Hinata --walaupun berjarak beberapa senti--. Sedangkan aku, duduk di kursi paling belakang, jarakku antara Hinata ada sekitar 3 meja dan kursi di depan.

_TENG TENG TENG_

Suara itu lagi. Aku ingat sekarang hari Selasa, hari yang palingku benci. Pelajaran pertama matematika. Yang mengajar Kakuzu-sensei begitulah mereka menyebutnya, tapi—aku menyebutnya Kakuzu-killer, tentu saja aku menyebut Kakuzu-killer tidak di hadapannya.

Setiap dia masuk pasti di kelas menjadi hening, tak ada suara apapun, termasuk suara pena jatuh! Semua murid mematung dan wajah mereka berubah menjadi pucat, apalagi aku yang tak terlalu pintar --bodoh-- matematika.

Kakuzu-killer hanya duduk, berbicara antah-berantah, menulis soal di white board, lalu mencari mangsa, dan membentak murid-murid yang bodoh sepertiku, itulah yang dilakukannya setiap masuk ke kelas. Dia tidak pernah mengajarkan matematika secara langsung kepada kami, kami harus belajar sendiri di rumah. Yang menjadi pertanyaanku setiap pelajarannya, yaitu, 'Kenapa kepala sekolah mau merekrut orang seperti ini?'

Sekarang Kakuzu-killer sedang menulis soal mematikannya di white board. Pandanganku lurus ke arah white board, lalu beralih ke atasnya. Aku memerhatikan jam dinding dengan seksama. '_Masih ada sekitar 83 menit lagi sebelum pelajaran kedua mulai,'_ begitulah pikirku.

Dua jam bersama Kakuzu-killer serasa dua tahun mengalami siksaan neraka. Kakuzu-killer mulai berjalan ke arahku. Jantungku berdetak tak beraturan, aku berharap semoga saja dia mengarah ke arah Lee yang duduk di depanku. Tapi—nasib berkata lain, Kakuzu-killer meletakkan spidolnya di mejaku, mukaku menjadi pucat pasi.

Aku melangkah maju ke depan, melihat soal yang yang tertulis. Tanganku gemetar, bukan karena tatapan mematikan Kakuzu-killer, tapi- karena Hinata. Hinata pasti sedang memerhatikan punggungku, aku juga tidak tahu jawabannya. Kakuzu-killer yang semula ada di belakang melangkah maju ke depan dan melihat white board yang belum tertulis jawaban.

"Kiba," gumamnya. Aku hanya menatapnya.

"Berdiri di sudut sana!" bentaknya.

'_Shit!'_ lagi-lagi aku disuruh berdiri. Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku. Aku tak punya muka lagi untuk menatap Hinata.

'_Masih ada sekitar 79 menit lagi,'_ umpatku.

--79 menit berlalu--

Akhirnya aku bisa duduk kembali, selama berdiri tadi aku hanya megucapkan sumpah-serapah pada Kakuzu-killer, tentunya hanya di dalam hati. Pelajaran selanjutnya bahasa nasional [4]. Sudah 10 menit lewat semenjak pelajaran mematikan itu selesai, tapi Anko-sensei belum masuk juga.

'_Sepertinya dia tidak datang,'_ pikirku.

Aku hanya diam memerhatikan Hinata yang masih duduk. 3 menit, 5 menit, 9 menit, mataku masih tetap bertahan menatap Hinata dari belakang. Dia mulai berdiri, membawa buku, dan mengarah ke Naruto.

'_Kenapa hatiku bergejolak begini?'_

'_Apa aku cemburu pada Naruto?'_

Aku menggelenggkan kepalaku, _'Tidak! Aku tidak boleh cemburu pada sahabatkku sendiri!'_

_TENG TENG TENG_

Mendengar suara lonceng barusan, murid-murid yang lain berhamburan keluar kelas untuk beristirahat. Aku masih tetap duduk di kelas, mengeluarkan kertas berwarna merah jambu yang tadi pagi aku beli. Aku bertekad untuk mengirimkan surat cinta pada Hinata. Aku menulis kata demi kata menjadi kalimat, walaupun kurang --tidak-- puitis tapi setidaknya perasaan yang kutuangkan dalam tulisan ini tersampaikan.

* * *

Setelah berjam-jam berlalu akhirnya lonceng pulang berbunyi. Aku pergi menuju ruang club karate-ku. Aku latihan tiga kali dalam seminggu, yaitu hari Selasa, Kamis, dan Sabtu.

--Selesai latihan--

Aku menuju ruang _getabako_, mengendap-ngendap, memastikan tak ada orang lagi. Aku melihat nomor yang tertera disetiap _getabako_.

'17, 17,' gumamku pelan. Nomor _getabako_ Hinata adalah 17.

Setelah menemukan nomor _getabako_ Hinata, aku beralih pada tasku. Membuka resleting tas, dan memasukkan tanganku ke dalamnya, mencari amplop berwarna merah jambu yang di dalamnya terdapat surat yang berwarna sama. Aku membaca tulisan yang ada di amplop.

'To Hyuuga Hinata.' Sepertinya tak ada salah dalam tulisanku. Aku memasukkan surat cinta itu ke dalam celah _getabako _Hinata.

Kepalaku celingak-celinguk ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan tak ada murid lain yang melihat.

**To Be Continued------------**

* * *

_Ket:_

_[1] Kôtôgakkô: SMA_

_[2] Getabako: rak sepatu, biasanya terbuat dari kayu_

_[3] Chuugakkô: SMP_

_[4] Bahasa Nasional: terserah mau anggap B. Indonesia atau B. Jepang ^_^_

* * *

**A/N: Ini pertama kalinya saya membuat cerita yang berchapter. Chapter pertama belum ada konfliknya, jadi agak membosankan. Di sini karakter Naruto dan Hinata tidak terlalu ditonjolkan karena ini sudut pandang Kiba. Di chapter berikutnya saya akan membuat karakter mereka --mungkin-- lebih hidup. **


	2. Friendship

**--Friendship--**

**(Hinata's POV)**

Aku berjalan menuju ke ruang ganti sepatu. Nomor 17, itulah nomor getabako-ku. Saat aku membuka getabako, ada surat yang terjatuh ke lantai. Warnanya merah jambu, aku membaca tulisan diamplop itu.

'_To Hyuuga Hinata,'_ batinku. Aku tersentak, _'Apa aku tidak salah baca?'_

Aku membuka amplop yang membukus surat itu.

_To__: 'Hyuuga Hinata'_

_Sebenarnya aku sudah lama mengagumi dan menyukaimu._

_Setiap hari aku selalu memerhatikanmu._

_Aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaan ini secara langsung, banyak kata-kata yang tidak bisa aku tulis di sini._

_Aku akan menunggumu di atas sekolah, saat pelajaran telah usai._

_From: 'Seseorang yang ada di kelasmu'_

Aku kaget, _'Apa ini surat cinta?'_ pikirku. Aku dengan segera memasukkan surat itu ke dalam tas dan beranjak menuju kelas.

'_Seseorang yang ada dikelasmu?'_ Aku masih mengingat tulisan itu, _'Aku berharap kalau yang membuat surat ini adalah dia.'_ Dia yang aku maksud adalah orang kusukai sejak dulu. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Walaupun Naruto-kun termasuk orang yang paling berisik dan suka berbuat ulah di kelas, tapi entah kenapa aku bisa menyukainya.

**(Kiba's POV)**

Sekarang aku sedang bersenda-gurau bersama Naruto. Naruto termasuk orang yang gokil di kelas, sehingga dia banyak mempunyai teman. Aku melihat Hinata masuk ke kelas, dia memandang ke arah kami dengan muka memerah. Melihat mukanya yang memerah itu tiba-tiba mukaku menjadi panas.

'_Sepertinya Hinata sudah membaca suratku,__' _kataku membatin.

_TENG TENG TENG_

Lonceng masuk berbunyi, aku kembali ke bangkuku.

'_Pelajaran pertama fisika,'_ pikirku.

Pelajaran fisika adalah pelajaran yang kurang --tidak-- aku sukai. Apa karena masih ada hubungannya dengan matematika? Ada hubungan atau tidak tetap saja aku tidak suka pelajarannya. Yang mengajar fisika adalah Itachi-sensei. Itachi-sensei tidak terlalu banyak bicara, dia hanya berbicara yang penting-penting saja.

Itachi-sensei dulunya adalah bekas murid di Konoha Kôtôgakkô, dia pernah beberapa kali menjadi juara umum dan dia juga ahli dalam pelajaran fisika, sehingga nilai fisikanya selalu teratas. Tapi—itu hanya cerita masa lalu yang kudengar dari ayahku, aku tak terlalu peduli sama kepintarannya, yang terpenting sekarang jam fisika ini cepat selesai. Sepertinya tak lama lagi Itachi-sensei akan pensiun melihat mukanya yang sudah keriput.

* * *

Akhirnya istirahat tiba, aku berdiri dari dudukku dan mulai merenggangkan tubuhku yang kaku. Aku menuju ke jendela dan melihat keluar. Terlihat sekumpulan murid yang sedang bermain sepak bola. Kelasku ada di lantai dua, jadi aku bisa melihat sekumpulan rumah penduduk yang mengelilingi sekolah ini. Konoha Kôtôgakkô terdiri dari empat lantai, nanti aku akan menemui Hinata di lantai paling atas, mungkin lebih tepat di atap.

"Kiba, kau tak keluar?" tanya seseorang.

Suara ini tak asing lagi di telingaku, _kono koe wa Naruto no_[1], "Tidak, di luar terlalu ramai."

"Oh, pikiran kita sama!" gumamnya agak keras. Aku hanya diam, di kelas hanya ada kami berdua.

"Dari tadi aku perhatikan kau berbeda dari hari biasanya, kau punya masalah?" tanya Naruto.

Aku memandangnya sejenak, lalu kembali memandang ke sekumpulan pemain sepak bola di luar. "Menurutmu Hinata bagaimana?"

"Hinata? Hmm- dia baik dan pintar," jawabnya, "--Apa kau tahu sesuatu, Kiba?" lanjutnya.

Aku kembali memandangnya, mulai tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan ini.

"Sesuatu? Jadi kau menyimpan rahasia dariku?" tanyaku meminta ke pastiannya. Selama ini Naruto tak pernah menyimpan rahasia apapun dariku, tapi—

"Ya, begitulah. Sebenarnya aku sudah lama suka pada Hinata." Aku kaget mendengar pernyataan Naruto barusan.

"Apa?!" Aku mau memastikan apakah yang aku dengar tadi sungguhan. _Subete wa yume no you ni..._[2]_ Iie! Yume janai, kedo-- genjitsu_[3]! Padahal baru kemarin aku meletakkan surat --cinta-- di getabako Hinata.

"_Gomen ne_, Kiba... Selama ini aku memendamnya, seharusnya aku bilang dari dulu padamu," gumamnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala bagian belakangnya.

'_Ya- seharusnya kau mengakuinya dari dulu! Kenapa kau harus merahasiakannya dariku?'_ Tangan kananku mulai mengepal, hatiku hancur setelah mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau nyatakan saja perasaanmu pada Hinata?" tanyaku. Aku memaksakan diri untuk tertawa, walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menangis.

"Aku juga ingin begitu, tapi--" gumamnya terputus, "Aku tak tahu waktu yang bagus untuk itu!" lanjutnya sambil tertawa.

"Mungkin aku bisa membantumu--" Aku terdiam sejenak lalu melanjutkan kalimatku, "Aku akan menunggumu di atas --atap-- pulang sekolah nanti."

"Kenapa tidak di sini saja?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin mencari suasana yang berbeda saja. Nanti- semua ku serahkan padamu."

"Aaa--? Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto bingung.

_TENG TENG TENG_

Aku selamat karena suara lonceng itu. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu lagi menjelaskan apapun lagi padanya. _Mô jubun_[4]! Aku tak sanggup lagi memasang ekspresi bahagia ini, mungkin di saat seperti ini duduk di belakang tidak terlalu buruk juga. Naruto tidak akan bisa melihat muka kecewaku. Aku tahu, seharusnya sebagai sahabat harus membantunya, setidaknya itu yang kulakukan tadi. Apa yang harus kulakukan nanti?

_**Tsuzuku--------------**_

_Ket:_

_[1] Kono koe wa Naruto no: ini suara Naruto_

_[2] Subete wa yume no you ni: semua seperti mimpi_

_[3] Iie! Yume janai, kedo—genjitsu: tidak! Bukan mimpi, tapi—kenyataan_

_[4] Mou jubun: sudah cukup_

_Tsuzuku: berlanjut, bersambung_

A/N: Maaf kebanyakan kalimat bahasa Jepang -padahal bahasa Indonesia saja masih belum becus-. Saya kurang -tidak- terlalu pandai bahasa Jepang, jadi -sekali lagi- maaf kalau bahasa Jepang saya banyak yang salah. Jika memang ada kesalahan pada bahasa Jepang ini, tolong hubungi saya lewat review, PM, atau apalah itu! ^_^

_Tsugi no fikku, owaru_ _desu_ -fic berikutnya yang terakhir-


	3. Broken

**-Broken-**

**(Naruto's POV)**

'_Kiba hari ini benar-benar aneh...'_ begitulah pikirku. Aku memperhatikan white board, di situ tertulis,

'_Oda Nobunaga adalah seorang daimyo yang hidup dari zaman Sengoku hingga zaman Azuchi-Momoyama. Lahir sebagai pewaris Oda Nobuhide__---'_ Ya—sekarang jam sejarah, pelajaran yang --paling-- membosankan. Iruka-sensei terus mencatat hal-hal yang penting di white board.

Sebelum mataku sakit melihat tulisan cakar ayamnya, aku mencoba mengalihkan pandanganku keluar jendela. Mata biru langitku bertemu dengan mata lavender-nya Hinata secara tak sengaja. Hinata dengan segera memalingkan mukanya ke arah white board, sedangkan aku mengalihkan pengelihatanku ke buku sejarah yang sedari tadi kupegang.

_DEG- DEG—DEG---- _

Aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Tidak berirama. Wajahku terasa panas. Aku mencoba fokus pada buku sejarah yang kupegang, tapi kejadian tadi menang terhadap pikiranku. Aku tak bisa fokus.

--Pulang sekolah--

Aku mencari Kiba. Dia sudah menghilang duluan. '_Mungkin Kiba sudah menunggu di atap,'_ pikiriku. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju atap. Menaiki tangga satu demi satu. Aku sudah sampai lantai empat, rasanya kaki ini tak sanggup lagi menaiki tangga terakhir. Tapi—

'_Kiba pasti sudah lama menunggu,' _pikirku lagi.

Setelah melangkah kesekian kalinya, aku bisa melihat pintu. Pintu yang menghubungkan atap dengan tangga terakhir ini. Aku mulai memegang ganggang pintu dan memutarnya. Pintu terbuka, tapi— '_Tak ada siapa-__siapa... Jadi Kiba belum datang,'_ batinku. Aku mulai melangkah mendekati pagar besi. Melihat kerumunan murid lain yang berhamburan keluar sekolah, mungkin saja Kiba ada di antara mereka... Tapi sayangnya Kiba tidak ada.

Sudah 16 menit aku menunggu, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Kiba akan datang. Akupun melangkah menuju pintu, _'Apa Kiba ada urusan mendadak sehingga dia tidak bisa datang ke sini?'_

* * *

_TAP TAP TAP!!_

Hinata berlari menaiki tangga, menuju ke atap,_ 'Pasti dia sudah menunggu lama-'_

Hinata memegang ganggang pintu dan membukanya. Sesaat dia menahan nafas. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya, _'Ternyata Naruto-kun!'_ Ada rasa bahagia yang menyerang dirinya. Harapannya sedari tadi tersampaikan.

"Hi—Hinata!" seru Naruto tak percaya. Langkahnya terhenti. Jaraknya dari Hinata ada sekitar satu setengah meter lebih.

"Ma- maaf, Naruto-kun, aku telat. Aku baru selesai dari club _shodo_[1]." Hinata membungkuk sebagai tanda minta maaf.

"Hah-- telat? Apa maksudmu?" Naruto bingung dengan perkataan Hinata tadi, _'Kenapa harus minta maaf? Aku 'kan menunggu Kiba... Ah, jangan-jangan---'_

_---_

'_Mungkin aku bisa membantumu-- Aku akan menunggumu di atas pulang sekolah nanti.'_

'_Aku ingin mencari suasana yang berbeda saja. Nanti- semua kuserahkan padamu.'_

_---_

Naruto teringat dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Kiba terakhir kali mereka bicara, _'Jadi—ini maksudnya—! Terima kasih, Kiba! Aku tidak akan menyianyiakan usahamu ini, aku akan menyatakannya sekarang!'_

Hinata merogoh saku roknya, dia mengeluarkansebuah surat warna merah jambu. Niat Naruto mencari kata-kata yang indah lenyap begitu saja melihat surat yang dipegang oleh Hinata. Naruto mencoba untuk mengartikan apa maksud dari surat merah jambu itu, _'Apa Hinata akan memberiku surat itu. Sepertinya itu surat cinta, terlihat dari warnanya.'_

"Bukannya Naruto-kun yang mengirim ini?" tanya Hinata dengan muka memerah. Ternyata pemikirannya tadi salah total. Naruto yang sama sekali tidak pernah merasa mengirim surat kepada siapapun kaget, "Aku--? Sejak kapan?"

"Tadi pagi aku menemukannya di getabako-ku."

'_Getabako? Tadi pagi?'_ Naruto mencoba untuk meraih surat yang disodorkan Hinata, melihat secara seksama, _'Bukannya ini tulisan Kiba?'_

"Naruto-kun?" gumam Hinata. Karena tidak ada jawaban Hinata mencoba untuk mengulangnya lagi dengan agak keras, "Naruto-kun?!"

Lamunan Naruto buyar, "Ah—iya! Aku tidak pernah mengirim surat ini."

"Bukan Naruto-kun? Jadi siapa?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Ternyata prasangkanya salah, bukan Naruto yang mengirimnya. Padahal baru tadi dia merasa bahagia.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Naruto bohong.

Naruto pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendiri dan membawa surat Hinata tanpa minta izin dulu. Ada perasaan sedih yang menjalar di hati Hinata, _'Jadi Naruto-kun tidak suka padaku?'_ Air mata Hinata menetes, _'Apa ini yang namanya kecewa?'_

* * *

**(Kiba's POV)**

Pagi ini Naruto tidak banyak bicara, apa karena cintanya ditolak Hinata? Naruto hanya mengatakan ingin bertemu denganku sepulang sekolah nanti di atas. Bagiku tidak masalah, jika dia ingin menunggu agak lama karena pulang nanti aku harus latihan.

--Pulang sekolah, selesai latihan--

Aku berjalan menuju atas dengan masih mengenakan _dogi_[2]. Membuka ganggang pintu. Naruto memandangku, "Sudah selesai?" tanyanya.

"Ya, maaf lama. Tadi Neji terlalu bersemangat. Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Apa sudah kau nyatakan?" tanyaku. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin bertanya hal yang menyangkut Hinata lagi, tapi—

"Surat ini kau yang mengirimnya 'kan?" tanya Naruto tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. Naruto mulai mendekat ke arahku.

"Iya, itu aku."

"Apa maksudmu?!" bentaknya. Naruto mulai menarik kerah _dogi-_ku.

"Bukannya kau bilang suka pada Hinata? Karena itu aku mengirimkan surat itu dan meletakkannya di _getabako _Hinata, supaya kalian bisa berbicara berdua!"

"Dia menemukan surat ini kemarin pagi. Aku mengatakan suka Hinata padamu setelah Hinata menemukan surat ini! Seharusnya yang menemui Hinata kemarin bukan aku, tapi—kau!!"

'_Ternyata dia tahu!!'_ batinku kaget. "Tapi a----'

_BUUGH—_

Naruto meninjuku hingga aku terkapar, darah segar mengalir dari mulutku. Naruto menarik kerah _dogi_-ku lagi, memaksaku untuk berdiri.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya, Kiba?! Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang kalau kau sebenarnya juga suka pada Hinata, HAH?!" tanyanya dengan nada marah.

"_Bokura wa nakam__a no tame ni_[3]"

"Teman? Kau merelakan perasaanmu hanya karena aku temanmu?!"

"..."

"Kenapa diam? Kalau kau kesal pukul saja aku, aku tidak keberatan! Bagimu yang sudah _chaobi_[5] mudah saja mematahkan tulangku!!"

'_Ya memang mudah. Sangat mudah, tapi-- Kekuatan dipergunakan sebagai pilihan terakhir, di mana kemanusiaan dan keadilan tidak dapat mengatasi. Tetapi apabila kepalan dipergunakan dengan bebas tanpa pertimbangan, maka yang melakukan akan kehilangan harga diri dihadapan orang lain_[4]._'_ Aku teringat dengan motto yang digunakan oleh karateka. Lagipula aku memang tidak akan memukulnya, apalagi mematahkan tulangnya.

"Cih! Aku tahu kau tak akan melakukannya!" gumamnya. Naruto melepaskan genggamannya dari kerah _dogi_-ku. Dia beranjak menuju pintu, mungkin dia mau pulang.

Aku hanya diam, melihat punggungnya yang mulai menjauh dan menghilang.

* * *

Sejak kejadian itu, aku keluar dari club karate-ku. Memang sangat di sayangkan karena sebentar lagi aku akan naik ke tingkat _Shodan_[6]. Aku dan Naruto juga tak pernah saling menyapa. Jangankan menyapa berbicarapun kami tidak pernah. Naruto juga mulai menjauhi Hinata dengan berpindah tempat duduk. Dia tidak menganggapku sebagai temannya lagi. Tapi bagaimanapun juga kau pernah menjadi temanku. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan pertemanan yang kita jalin selama ini. Tidak akan pernah---

_**--------------------------------------------------Shimau-------------------------------------------------**_

_Ket:_

_[1] shodo: kaligrafi/menulis indah. Biasanya menulis huruf-huruf Kanji dan/atau Kana dengan menggunakan kuas dan tinta._

_[2] dogi: pakaian karate_

_[3] bokura wa nakama no tame ni: karena kita teman_

_[4] salah satu motto karate dari __**Gichin Funakoshi**_

_[5] chaobi: sabuk cokelat_

_[6] Shodan: Dan pertama/satu. Jika sudah masuk tingkat Dan, akan menggunakan sabuk hitam_

_Shimau=owaru: selesai, tamat_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

A/N:

1. Entah kenapa saya menyukai hubungan KibaHinaNaru. Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya saya meminjam karakter mereka bertiga. Di antara mereka bertiga tidak ada karakter yang saya sukai secara khusus, karena dari itu saya mencoba untuk adil.

2. Sebenarnya fic terakhir ini sudah selesai saat saya meng-update fic kedua -saya tidak berbohong-. Tujuan saya tidak meng-update-nya secara bersamaan hanya untuk mengetahui tanggapan pembaca. Ternyata banyak yang beranggapan Naruto akan bersama Hinata T_T

3. Maaf saya tidak bisa membalas review-an minna-san. Komputer saya tidak bisa di gunakan untuk browsing -sudah di putus karena terlalu lama proses loadingnya-. Saya harus ke warnet depan rumah untuk meng-upload/update fic, setiap minggu kerjaan saya ke warnet terus -_-". Hontou ni arigatou, minna-san!

4. Jika kurang puas dengan fic frienship dari saya baca saja kelanjutannya (ONESHOT) yang berjudul 'Instinct!'. Mungkin sudah cukup author note dari saya, ini untuk pertama kalinya saya berbicara banyak. Jaa~ ne ^_^


End file.
